


The Love Bug

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marriage, Modern Era, Reylo - Freeform, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben and Rey's wedding day looms and although Rey has enough on her mind, a simple comment from her best friend soon has her matchmaking an unlikely duo. Will love flourish in unlikely places or will they kill each other trying??~~A little Reylo/Gingerflower (Gingerrose) fic because we love them both, don't we?! I do <3
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	1. True love

‘He’s kinda cute, I guess’

It’s not so much _what_ Rose has just said so much as the _way_ she’s just said it. They’ve been friends forever, so Rey can always tell when something’s going on with her bestie.

‘Who?’

Pausing, Rey adjusts her robe tighter around her waist before running a brush through her tangled, wet locks to eye her diminutive best friend. She’s currently lying horizontal on the King size bed while flipping aimlessly through the Polaroid hen’s photos from the night prior.

It’s a carefree Friday morning in Indiana, the day before Rey’s marriage to Ben and the girls have just spent the previous night watching soppy movies and eating popcorn while talking about old times and laughing until their sides hurt.

Kaydel’s currently zonked out on the closest couch snoring softly and Kira is otherwise occupied downstairs fetching bagels and coffee from the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

So, life is pretty good.

Rey steals a glance at the photo Rose is still staring at, a smiling picture of the two of them with Ben and Ben’s best mate, Armitage Hux. She knows Rose can’t be talking about Ben - her first and only love and the man she’s going to marry tomorrow - so she must be talking about Hux.

Armitage Hux is a tough nut to crack, the kind of guy it takes a while to get to know. Rey is used to him now but she remembers the first time she met him. He was hanging off Ben’s couch drinking beer and snorting when he laughed and he’d made some offhanded, slightly crude comment about the shorts she’d been wearing that day. She’s never forgotten it but thankfully Ben slapped him and told him to _shut up and watch his mouth_ and to her relief it hadn’t happened since.

But Hux has a way with words and despite what he might say, his accent makes everything that much more hilarious. His awkward comments are mostly jokes and once you get used to them it’s fine.

Hux and Ben couldn’t be more different if they tried, but they’ve been through a lot together and Rey envies their friendship in a weird way. They’re complete opposites yet somehow the best of mates.

Rose on the other hand has _never_ had time for Hux. They don’t hate each other exactly, but they haven’t exactly warmed to each other either. Last night was the first time they’d really spent time together and actually _kind of sort of_ seemed to enjoy it.

So for Rose to be staring at that photo now and commenting the way she is, Rey’s extra curious to know why.

‘Wait’ Walking over, she flops on the bed next to Rose, snatching the photo from her hand. ‘You’re talking about Hux, right? Armitage Hux? Ben’s best mate?’

‘Yeah. I guess’

‘You…guess?’ Rey places her hand on her friend’s forehead, making sure she’s not burning up with a fever. ‘The guy you loathe. The guy you-‘

‘I don’t loathe him’

Well this is news to Rey. ‘I thought you hated him?’

‘No. Why would I?’

‘Ok, you’re gonna have to fill me in ‘cause I’m a little lost’

‘Well, he’s always been cute’

‘Since when?! All I hear is you two hating on each other and baiting each other. You’ve never gotten along’

It hits her then she may have been misreading the signals for a while now. Could this have been flirting instead? She was never much good at flirting herself, Ben either for that matter. It’s possible she’s missed what’s been right in front of her the whole time.

‘Enemies to lovers. Of course’

Rose sits up, grabbing a hair-tie to pile her hair up into a ponytail. ‘What? Enemies to lovers? That’s ridiculous. That’s like, fanfic shit’

‘Then why are you blushing?’

Her cheeks are rosy, and Rey knows for sure it’s not the wine this time.

‘I dunno, it’s just, last night was…’

‘Was what, Rose? Are you falling for the guy?’

‘No!’ Rose laughs shaking her head, yanking the photos from Rey’s hand for another look. ‘But he did give me his coat and that was…nice’

‘Yeah. That _was_ nice’

‘And he smelled kinda…delicious, too’ Rose swallows as Rey jumps from the bed, hand pointing at her friend.

‘Oh my god. You’re crushing on him!’

‘I am not’

‘You _are_. Wow. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before now’

‘What are you talking about? I’ve literally only even considered it this morning’

Rey’s hands fly to her hips. ‘Wait, _what_ are you considering exactly?’

‘Nothing’

‘He’s a good root, Rosie’ Seems Kaydel’s awake now, head of blonde mussed hair bobbing up from behind the back of the couch as she rubs her eyes in the morning light.

Rey and Rose’s heads spin to glare at her.

‘Just sayin’ she replies, yawning.

‘And how do you know that exactly?’ Rose questions their friend, eyebrows raised.

‘It was _one time_ ’ Kaydel shrugs. ‘And a long time ago. And I was desperate, ok?’ she tries to explain through the wall of disbelieving stares.

Rey’s confused. ‘Oh my god. I feel like I don’t know you two _at all_ ’

Just then Kira returns with her hands full, pushing at the door in an attempt to get it open before slamming it behind her as the print on the wall shakes.

‘Not one of you could help me with the door? Geez guys. Some friends you are’

They apologise profusely, relocating to the dining table to eat and drink, the piping hot coffee going down a treat.

‘How good is coffee, seriously’ Rey sighs, warm liquid hitting the spot.

Rose grins, grateful for an opportunity to change the subject and redirect the attention back to her best friend.

‘As good as sex. Oh wait, you don’t know, do you?’

Rey flushes at Roses’s teasing, caressing the hot coffee cup in her hands. ‘Yeah, yeah. I’m still nervous about that bit, if I’m honest’

‘Don’t be. I mean, nerves are fine but it’s Ben. If anyone’s gonna go slow and make it good for you, it’ll be him’

The girls all nod in agreeance and Kaydel’s hand comes to rest on Rey’s. She speaks slowly and cautiously. ‘Now, have we shaved down there?’

Rey rolls her eyes, flushing more but laughing as well. ‘I…tidied up?’

Kaydel eyes her.

‘It wasn’t exactly a forest, _Kay_. And he’s seen it before, so it’s not like he doesn’t know what to expect’

‘So how far have you guys gone anyway?’ Kira takes a long sip of coffee and a bite of her bagel.

‘Just oral. And making out. It’s not that big of a deal anyway, losing your virginity. Not like it used to be’

‘Then why did you wait so long? You guys could’ve done it years ago, why didn’t you?’

Rey shrugs. ‘I just wanted it to be special, that’s all’

‘Ok girls, stop interrogating the poor woman’ Rose laughs. ‘We need to know the important stuff anyway. Like, does Ben have enough condoms?’

The girls giggle like schoolgirls and Rey can’t help but roll her eyes. ‘We won’t be needing condoms’

It’s out before she realises she’s said it and now she has three pairs of eyes blinking back at her.

_Oops._

‘You know you can get pregnant, right?’

Rey sits up a little straighter, smiling. ‘Yes Rose. I do know that. But thank you for the sex-ed lesson’

‘And you’re…ok with that?’

‘Sure. We’ve talked about having kids’

‘Right away though?’

‘We just decided we’d leave it up to fate’ Rey replies confidently, sticking to her guns. Her and Ben had discussed this many times and it was a decision they’d made together so she was more than comfortable with it.

‘Hardly ever happens first try anyway, right?’

‘Knowing you and Ben, it’ll definitely happen first time’ Kaydel giggles and the other girls quickly agree.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Nothing. Sorry, I just meant you guys are perfect for each other, that’s all. If anyone is gonna get pregnant first go, it’ll be you guys’

‘Oh my god, you’re so right’ Kira chirps. ‘How exciting! A mini Solo baby. I’m gonna start organising your baby shower right after the wedding, it’ll be the cutest thing. You guys are gonna have the cutest kids’

‘Ok, ok. Settle down. I think you’re overexaggerating just a little. Anyway, I gotta go get dressed. I’m meeting Ben in an hour’

‘And when you get back we’re discussing safe sex’ Kira calls out as Rey disappears into the bedroom, trying not to think too much about the fact she’ll finally have Ben inside her tomorrow night.

The love of her life. Her new _husband_. She’s still trying to wrap her head around the fact she’ll be a _wife_ tomorrow. It all seems surreal.

Dressed and excited Rey heads off and leaves the girls to it, walking in the direction of the lobby to meet Ben. They’ve decided to take it relatively easy today, a walk through the gardens and a lazy lunch planned before they part ways until the ceremony tomorrow.

So, when Rey sees him standing in the lobby, all casual with hands in pockets, she smiles and her heart skips a beat. He whirls around when he notices her standing there.

‘Hey beautiful’

‘Hey fiancé’ she replies, and he smiles all crooked beautiful teeth and plump, pouty lips. He’s still the most beautiful man she’s _ever_ laid eyes on and she feels like the luckiest woman in the world.

Her arms slip around his waist and he holds her tight, breathing in her freshly-washed hair and her sweet perfume.

‘I missed you’ he purrs, the sound of his low voice still making her shiver.

‘You literally saw me last night’

‘Mm, too long ago’

Rey sighs at how sweet he is. She doesn’t know a sweeter guy.

‘Walk?’ Rey slips her hand into Ben’s, keen for some fresh air and sunshine and they make their way out the lobby and into the vast gardens.

Ben’s parents were paying for this wedding (at their insistence) so of course they’d picked the most gorgeous location you could imagine – a large hotel and immaculate grounds just outside town.

Rey doesn’t care about location at all – she’s more than happy to marry Ben wherever and whenever as long as she gets to marry him. It’s all she’s ever wanted from the moment they met.

‘I think Rose is crushing on Hux, by the way’ Rey states as they walk, pulling Ben to a secluded part of the garden to take a seat. They’ve been walking for a while now and she needs a rest.

‘I’m sorry, say that again?’

‘I know, right? Well, we were looking at photos from the hen’s night and-‘

‘Oh _god_. Hate to think how trashed we all looked’

‘Speak for yourself. I was _not_ drunk, thank you very much’

‘Sure babe. Whatever you say. Wasn’t that why we had to come rescue you? Because you were too drunk to even order your own Uber?’

He grins and she slaps him. ‘Shoosh you. Anyway, _as_ I was saying. She was looking at the pic of the four of us and she said and I quote _he’s kinda cute I guess_ ’

‘No _way_ ’

‘Yes way’

‘Rose. Said that. About Hux?’

‘Yup. And I gave me an idea’

Ben’s hand comes up to wave her off. ‘Babe, no. Whatever it is…no’

‘You don’t even know what it is yet!’

‘Yeah, but I know when you say you have an idea it’s only gonna end in disaster’

Ok, so maybe a lot of her ideas end that way but-

‘They don’t. Ok, maybe sometimes they do but-’

Ben grimaces and she slaps him again, giggling as he pulls her in for a soft kiss. When he pulls away he regards her again, hand still looped through hers as it rests on his thigh.

‘Ok, fine. What’s your idea?’

‘Sit them next to each other at the reception tomorrow’

‘ _Rey_ ’

‘C’mon. It’s not like they’re gonna kill each other at the wedding. It’s a happy occasion, right?’

‘Yeah, a happy occasion where alcohol is involved and that’s never a good thing. If they still hate each other then it could explode in our faces. And the last thing we want is an embarrassing altercation at our own wedding’

Ben makes several points but she’s still keen to try.

‘Rose and Hux deserve happiness too, don’t they?’

Ben considers it for a moment. ‘Rose, yes. I’m not sure about Hux though’

‘ _Ben!_ That’s awful’

‘I’m joking, relax. Of _course_ they deserve to be happy’

‘Well, any objections then?’

He blinks back at her knowing it’s not worth saying no when she’s gonna do it anyway.

‘Do I have a choice in the matter?’

‘Not exactly, no’ she laughs and he joins her, shaking his head before sighing.

‘Fine, if you must’

‘I must. Oh, there’s something else I must do too’

‘Mm? What’s that?’

Rey’s hand leaves Ben’s and slides down his thigh to cover his crotch. He flinches at the unexpected contact.

‘Babe, not _here_ ’

‘Why not?’ she asks, nuzzling her nose into his neck and turning him side on to try and give them some more privacy. ‘Not like anyone can see’

He sighs again, head falling backwards. She can tell he wants this as much as he’s trying to fight it.

‘I really wanna suck you off’

‘ _Fuck_ babe, not in public. I’m marrying you tomorrow, I don’t wanna end up in a cell and miss my own wedding’

‘Back in your room then?’

‘Ok’

He adjusts himself to pull her up, the two walking briskly back to his room where he locks the door and returns to Rey now seated at the end of the bed.

Safely in private she tugs him closer to undo the button of his jeans and slide down the zipper so he can push them down and get them off. She works him through his briefs first, making him harden before she tugs them down too.

Ben slides them off his legs, kicking them somewhere behind. He’s desperate for her mouth now yet she’s just _sitting there_ staring at his cock all hard and standing proud. He notices she’s biting her lip the way she does when there’s something on her mind - something she wants to say.

His hands fall to her shoulders and her head jerks up. ‘I’m not sure that’s gonna fit’

It doesn’t take Ben long to realise she’s talking about him. She says it so softly, but he can tell she’s worried about it and if she had fears before she’s never once mentioned them.

‘Hey’ Her eyes meet his now and he smiles. ‘It’ll fit, trust me’

‘But, what if it doesn’t’

‘It will’

‘Will it hurt? You’re so big’

He should be flattered, and he is, but he doesn’t want her to be worried about this. An idea quickly springs to mind, one that he hopes will help.

Pressing 3 of his longest fingers together on his right hand he holds them in front of her. ‘Hey, look. You can take 3 of these, right?’

She nods, biting her lip again. ‘Yeah?’

Moving his three fingers Ben holds them against his fully hard cock so she can see it’s not that different, that the thickness isn’t that much more daunting.

‘Oh’ She smiles now, and he feels instantly better. ‘It’s not as scary now I see it that way’

‘Exactly. And I’ll warm you up properly first, don’t worry’

‘I like the sound of that’ she grins, thinking about how great it feels when he eats her out.

‘We’ll go slow, too. As slow as you want. There’s no pressure here, babe. If it hurts, we just stop and try again’

Rey has no idea how she got so lucky. She has the sweetest man _ever_ right in front of her and she’s marrying him tomorrow. Time to show him _exactly_ how much she loves him.

As her head falls forward and her mouth works his way over his cock, Ben knows.

He definitely knows.

~~~

Hooking her bag over the back of the chair, Rose glances at the place names on the table.

She’d helped Rey refine the table settings for weeks trying to get them right so to say she’s a little surprised that her and Hux’s names have been changed so they’re _next to the other_ is a slight understatement.

She wonders if maybe there’s been a mix up? It probably wouldn’t hurt if she just-

‘Hullo’

She turns to her right and he’s there. Hux. Looking surprisingly good in his black tuxedo, not that’s she’s noticed of course.

‘Uh, hi’

She attempts to stay as chirpy as possible. They’re seated next to each other for the entire reception, so she’ll just have to play nice.

Hux places his jacket over the back of the chair, adjusting his tie. ‘Fancy a drink? My shout’

Her eyes can’t roll far enough. ‘It’s a free bar, Hux’ she scoffs, laughing a little.

‘I know’ he chuckles, as if it’s the most hilarious thing. He’s kinda cute when he smiles, not that she’s noticing.

Nope. _Nu uh_.

‘Name your poison’

‘Beam, please’ she smiles, and he nods before making his way to the bar. Maybe he hasn’t noticed they’re seated together? Maybe there’s still time to-

‘Don’t even think about it’

Rose spins on her heels, Hux’s name card in hand, to see the newly wedded Mrs Solo looking smug and standing with her arms crossed. She freezes, pulling the card behind her back as if she hasn’t just been caught in the act.

‘ _You_ did this’

‘I’m sorry’ Rey grins. ‘But I have no idea what you’re talking about’

‘Are you trying to set us up?’ Rose huffs, secretly loving it.

‘Not at all. But if it happens then, would that be so bad? You said you thought he was cute’

‘I should never have said anything. I was drunk’

‘Nice try, but you were as sober as I was. Look, just give it a go. He’s not that bad once you get to know him’

Rose sighs. ‘Fine, for you I will. Now, don’t you have a husband you should be fucking?’

‘Rose, it’s 6.30pm and we haven’t even _eaten_ yet. But yes,’ she grins again. ‘I do as a matter of fact’

‘Well’ Rose waves her hand, shooing Rey back to the bridal table. ‘Go on then. You have your fun and I’ll have mine’

‘Deal’

‘By the way, have I told you how amazing you look today?’

Rey smiles at her bestie. She’s glad to have her in her life. ‘Maybe once or twice?’

She heads back to the bridal table and Rose watches on as Ben pulls the chair out for her to sit down, kissing her before dropping the serviette into his lap as their meals are placed in front of them.

What Rey and Ben have is true love, no doubt about it. Rose has witnessed the most beautiful marriage today and the two of them have their whole lives ahead of them, virgins about to experience their first time on their wedding night. They’re blissfully happy and so in love and it makes her a little jealous.

Is it so wrong to want what they have? Who wouldn’t?

Hux returns then, placing the tall glass in front of her before taking the seat right next to hers. ‘Here ya go’

‘Thanks’

His accent really is adorable, so he’s got that going for him. Rose sips aimlessly at the straw, wondering if they’ll even have anything to talk about. Kaydel and Kira are up and working the other tables, talking with Rey’s in-laws and leaving the two of them alone.

She’s sure it’s not on purpose, but still.

‘Sickening, isn’t it?’ She eyes the tall ginger, removing the straw from her mouth.

Hux absolutely _does not_ notice the way her lips are wet. He does _not_.

‘What is?’

He nods in the direction of the bridal table. ‘Those two’

‘Yeah. I’m jealous if I’m honest’

‘I think we all are. Me included’

‘Really?’

‘Absolutely. I mean, where can you find true love like that?’

‘Right? Sickening’

Seems they have envy in common too.

‘It was a beautiful wedding though’

‘It was’

He needs to stop talking in that accent because it’s starting to make her horny. Raising her eyes she notices Rey glancing in her direction, mouthing something that looks like _go on_ and Rose rolls her eyes, deciding she probably _should_ just make a move.

What’s the worst that could happen? She gets to experience that good fuck Kaydel was talking about and then they go back to hating each other.

‘Weddings, huh?’ she muses out loud. ‘Wonder which couple will hook up?’

‘Hook up?’ he repeats, once again in that adorable accent. It makes her giggle this time.

‘C’mon. There’s always some random couple that fucks at these things. You know, like the bridesmaid and the best man’

‘Well, seeing as there’s none of either I’m guessing that won’t happen. What about you? Anyone you fancy here?’

Rose slurps the last of her drink up the straw, licking her lips. ‘Uh, not really. You?’

‘There is…someone’

Damn. She’s sure she’s probably missed her chance now.

Kaydel, Kira and their dates return to the table and thankfully they keep the conversation going, the lot of them erupting in laughter throughout the rest of the night.

When they watch the newlyweds tear up the dance floor, Rose decides she wants to dance. She stands, offering her hand to Hux who looks more than surprised, setting his drink down to stare back at her. ‘Feel like a dance?’

‘Sure, why not’

He takes her hand and they make their way to the dancefloor. As his arms slip around her waist, Rose decides she’s going to give Hux a chance. They sway to the music and when it ramps up they let go, twirling and making fools of themselves all the while having an absolute ball.

Hux pulls her in and she dips awkwardly. Maybe they’re both a little drunk at this stage but at least they’re having fun – the most fun _either of them_ have had for a while.

‘Hey’ Rey whispers, tugging at Ben’s shirt sleeve. He directs his attention away from his mother briefly to look back at her. ‘Are you seeing this?’

She nods in Hux and Roses’s direction and Ben seems shocked. ‘Wow. Never thought I’d see the day’

‘See? Told ya’

‘They’re not exactly together yet, babe. They’re just havin’ a bit of fun. And…speaking of fun, can we get going soon?’

Rey smiles, feeling her cheeks heat up. She’s keen to finally get back to the hotel so she can feel her husband inside her at last so when he brings it up, she realises she can’t wait any longer.

‘Soon as you’re ready’

‘Oh, I’ve been ready since the day I met you’ Ben grins, hand rubbing over the silk and lace covering her thigh, his strong grip giving her a taste of things to come.

Little do they know as they prepare to take their _own_ romantic story to the next level, another romance is only just beginning.


	2. Two become one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ben and Rey's wedding night. But will they be the only ones getting a little action?

Rose shivers, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm. She’s cursing herself for not bringing that cardigan to wear over her cocktail dress _just in case_ , realising she’s paying the price for it now.

‘You’re shivering. Here’

Hux appears through the double doors of the balcony, music fading as they close behind him. He shrugs his jacket and lays it around her shoulders before she can argue. It’s far too big – she’s tiny in comparison – but it warms her almost immediately.

‘You didn’t have to do that’

‘Of course I did’ he chirps in that sexy Irish accent of his. ‘Can’t have you freezing to death, can we?’

‘Well, thank you’

It’s the second time in as many nights he’s lent her his jacket to keep her warm. No other guy she’s ever been with has been so kind. Maybe she’d misjudged him all this time? Sure, he’s a douche but maybe if you look hard enough underneath Rey’s probably right – he’s better once you get to know him.

It’s a clear night and the stars are bright, the slight breeze swirling loose leaves around their feet. It’s been such a great day, but Rose is exhausted from the fun and frivolity and also from the dancing. Mind you, she hasn’t had this much fun in a while so it’s been worth it.

She ponders the stars above her head, wondering briefly what wonders lie beyond what they can see before her eyes swing in the direction of their own hotel balconies’ up high. Attempting to single out Ben and Rey’s bridal suite, she quickly realises they all look the same at night.

‘How do you think it’s going?’ she asks, gesturing upwards when Hux looks her way. ‘Do you think they’ve done it yet?’

‘Fucked?’ The way he says it sounds more like _fooked_ and Rose can’t help but laugh. It’s really quite endearing.

‘Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. But your accent…’

‘It’s fine, I’m used to it’

‘It’s not because it sounds stupid, if that’s what you think. It’s because it's really…’ She’s not sure of the right word.

‘Really?’ He leans on the balcony rail, regarding her.

‘Cute’

‘Cute?’

‘Adorable, actually’

‘Oh. Thanks’

Awkward silence ensues and she’s not sure she should mention it again. Maybe she embarrassed him, and she really didn’t mean to. She has a way of putting her foot in her mouth and it’s something she’s been working on but it just seems to keep happening.

‘And no, by the way. I don’t think they’re fucking right now’

‘Oh? Why not?’

‘No screaming, you see’

‘Ah’ Rose laughs, grinning at the thought of Rey getting pounded by her new husband. She remembers her first time and it was awkward as hell and pretty uncomfortable, she only hopes it won’t be that way for her friend.

‘I didn’t scream my first time though?’

‘Me either, come to think of it. And neither did she, which kinda sucks…’

They share a laugh and it’s nice. Rose has never taken the time to talk to the guy before and it’s amazing how you can all of a sudden see people in a whole new light once you actually take the time to get to know them.

‘Ben was shitting himself earlier’ Hux muses. ‘And I don’t blame him to be honest. First times suck’

‘Mine did. What’s the bet theirs will be amazing though’

‘Everything always is with them, huh?’

‘Sickening’ Rose smiles and Hux agrees. ‘Hey, don’t suppose you wanna dance some more?’

The night is still relatively young and it’s not like they have work tomorrow.

‘Sorry, I would but my feet are killing me’

‘Fair enough. A drink then? _My shout_ this time’

He grins at her using his own line on him, deciding they should take advantage of the bar being open for another half an hour.

‘Sure. Why the hell not’

~~

Ben dims the lights just so, undressing while Rey’s finishing up in the bathroom. He hangs his jacket and tie back on the hanger, even though he won’t be needing them again in a hurry, at least not until the next wedding he’s invited to.

He and his new wife had already talked for over an hour before they kind of looked at each other and went _What are we waiting for? We should have sex now._

Ben strips everything except his new black boxers he’d worn under his suit, the pair he’d purchased especially for today. He wants tonight to be perfect, but he’s also trying not to set the bar _too high_. Everyone knows first times’ aren’t great but he’s determined to make it special for her if he can. Something she’ll remember forever, hopefully for the right reasons not the _wrong ones_.

The nerves have returned though and he’s doing his best to try not to think about it, but it’s hard when it’s about to happen. He’s waited years for this, ever since he spotted the pretty girl with the hazel eyes from across the room. He knew from that moment on he never wanted anyone else.

The decision to wait to have sex had been a joint one. They’d fooled around and gotten close several times before they’d sat down and actually talked it out, discussing all the reasons why they wanted to wait and also the reasons they didn’t.

In the end they decided to but Ben was sure they’d both be relieved the wait was almost over at last. Rey’s _it_ and now she’s his wife - to have and to hold ‘til death do them part and he would always be grateful she chose him.

A flash catches the corner of his eye and he glances up from his place on the bed.

‘Holy. _shit_ ’

Rey stands in the doorway of their hotel bedroom, makeup and dress removed, hair down and settling in loose waves. Ben’s not sure he’s seen a more beautiful sight in his entire lifetime. If he wasn’t lying down already, then he definitely would’ve fallen over by now.

He whistles low and long and she stalks toward the bed, tanned thighs on display because of how short her lacey white nightie is.

Nightie? Ben’s not even sure that’s what you’d call it, but whatever it is (and as _beautiful_ as it is to look at) he wants it gone.

‘You like?’

‘Babe. You look _…_ ’ He searches his mind for the right word, but he can’t even find one.  
_Beautiful. Stunning. Amazing. Sexy_. His wife is _all_ of those, she always has been.

Kneeling on the bed she crawls over, straddling him and caring less how much skin she’s currently baring. This is her _husband_ and he’s about to see all of her anyway. He loves her, so what’s there to be nervous about?

‘I thought I should wear something a little special tonight’

‘I’m glad you did. I bought new briefs, does that count?’

She giggles, pulling the covers back so she can see. ‘Very nice. And tight, too’

He smiles and pulls her down for a kiss. He’s in no rush and he hopes she isn’t either. They have all night and he _wants_ to take it slow, savour every moment, make his wife good and wet before he slips inside to finally make love to her.

They kiss like it’s new – exploring the way their mouths move in unison, the way their tongues meet and dance as though they were created for that very purpose. Rey pulls away at one point, directing her kisses to his ears and neck before working her way down his bare chest, Ben’s nipples hard in the cool air of their room.

She latches onto one and he sighs into the quiet, leg flinching each time she nibbles a little too hard. She _tries_ to be gentle, she does, but she just wants to devour every inch of him.

‘Do you have anything on under there?’ Ben asks, smiling. He already knows the answer because he can smell her and it’s driving him wild, yet he still wants to hear her say it.

‘Nothing at all’

‘Come here’ Pulling her closer, Rey shuffles over him while realising what he wants. He wants to eat her out while she’s practically sitting on his face – that’s what her husband wants. And if that’s what he wants then that’s what she’ll give him.

‘Ben, we’ve never-’ she begins to say, but she’s cut off at the feel of his hands on her hips and his tongue exploring her slit. She groans at the feel of it, knees beginning to shake with the new, slightly unstable position. Forcing her knees harder into the bed to try and keep them steady, Ben continues to work at her.

Usually he’s gentle but he’s already picked up the pace and if he keeps this up, she’ll come. She’s not sure why that’s a problem exactly but-

The first time she comes, it’s bliss. The second time – after Ben keeps going, keeps trying to draw more out of her - she’s so sensitive she has to push him away. He doesn’t ask for anything for himself, doesn’t even ask if he can come, they simply change positions and snuggle until Rey feels ready to go again. A silent understanding.

When she recovers, now more than ready to have her husband inside her, Rey reaches behind to tug at the band of Ben’s briefs and he takes the hint, slipping them down and off. She decides it’s time she got fully naked too, sitting up to slip her skimpy lingerie over her head before throwing it to the floor. It’s not like she’s planning to put it back on tonight anyway.

 _No._ Her plan is to make love to her husband then sleep and wake up and do it all over again - every day at least once for the rest of their lives, if he’s up to it.

Even though there’s no rush, they’re still keen to get this first time over and done with so it can continue to get easier. Ben makes sure she can take three fingers comfortably before he even _attempts_ to push inside, asking her several times to make sure she’s ready.

She’s never been _more_ ready.

The initial stretch he provides is a shock and as much as she tries, she can’t help but hiss at the sting, Ben instantly pausing to check she’s ok. Rey knows once she gets past this point it’ll hurt less so she closes her eyes, breathes out and nods her head.

Ben’s still behind her, the two for them spooning on the bed and although the night is cool, the way they’re sweating ensures their bodies stay warm.

‘Sure I’m not hurting you?’

‘Just…stings a little. Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound worse than it was’

‘You don’t have to be quiet for me, babe. That’s not what I want. I wanna hear if it hurts so I know to stop. We talked about this, remember?’

He’s right, they did. She’s being silly. Who says sex has to be quiet anyway? Especially the first time.

But as hard as Rey’s trying to relax, Ben’s struggling on his end. He’s going as slowly as he thinks necessary, considering he has no idea how fast he should be going, but there’s resistance and he’s not sure whether he should push past it or just wait it out.

She’s tight and he could tell her to relax but what if she is already? It’ll make him sound like an idiot. He knows he’s not far in at all and there’s so much of him and…so little of her. Of course she notices his hesitance, her hand blindly reaching behind until it lands on his bare thigh.

‘Everything ok back there?’

Rey wishes she could see his face so she could tell if he’s struggling and not even that, just see his face as he enters her. Thankfully Ben has paused so that gives her the chance to suggest a change of position. She’s pretty sure it’s struggling and he’d probably never say anything.

‘You can’t feel me?’

‘I can…but I know there’s a lot more of you than that, Ben. I’ve seen your cock plenty of times, remember? I know how big you are’ she giggles and it’s so sweet and so cute his heart melts a little. Her complimenting the size of his cock certainly doesn’t hurt either.

‘Sorry. I just, I dunno if I can get in this way. In this position, I mean’

‘We can switch’

‘If that’s ok? Sorry’

‘Don’t be sorry. It’s not a big deal’

Ben pulls what little of him _is_ inside her out so they can move and Rey rolls over to face him. ‘Can you go on top first time? I wanna see your face when you’re inside me’ she blushes and he smiles at how adorably embarrassed she is.

Even after all this time, she still blushes around him. It’s one of his favourite things.

Rey lies on her back, reaching for Ben to pull him on top of her. She goes straight for a kiss, hoping he’ll just take the initiative and enter her without giving either of them any more time to think about it. And he does.

Ben takes it slowly still, reaching between them to guide himself into position. He can’t believe he’s actually on top of her about to be inside her with her gaze locked on him. He tries not to focus on the fact she’s watching his every move, instead he aims his gaze between them, only making eye contact again as he pushes inside his wife.

She surprises him, opening her legs wider and bringing her ankles up to lock around him and that allows him to slip in the rest of the way. Ben braces himself as he tries not to fall on top of her. She’s warm and wet and so beautifully tight, he’s afraid if he moves he’ll come, so he gives them both a moment to enjoy the feeling before he even thinks about moving.

And when he finally _does_ move, with a little prompting from an eager Rey, it feels so right. He tries to be gentle and set a slow rhythm early, but he can already feel himself getting close. The way her legs grip him – and her hands curl into his har and tug just so - the way she clenches around him…

Has him coming before he even asks her if she wants to come first.

He wishes it was longer but that isn’t going to change anything, so there’s no use worrying about it. Instead he doesn’t pull out – he turns his attention to Rey, leaning in to plant soft kisses on her chest and collarbone as she sighs.

He’s not sure she even knows he’s come yet but he’s sure she’ll work it out soon enough.

Lifting his head, he stares down at her as her finger comes up to slide down his nose and over his lips.

‘Ben?’

‘Yeah?’

She’s smiling and he knows what she wants to ask. He also knows she’s shy about asking it in case she gets the answer she’s not hoping for. Not that he thinks she’d be _disappointed_ as such, maybe just a little surprised.

‘Sorry?’ He smiles because what else can he do. ‘I couldn’t hold out. You felt far too good’

‘It’s fine, I just thought…it didn’t feel like I thought it would, I guess’

He doesn’t really know what to say to that.

‘I think I read too much, you know’ She’s shaking her head now and he’s still inside her getting softer. ‘It’s always _ropes and ropes_ of come’ she muses, ‘but it’s not really like that. And I should know that because I’ve seen you come before. Not that it wasn’t good, it was. Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-‘

‘Sweetheart?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Please stop apologising. You’re allowed to tell me how you feel’ He kisses her now to keep her quiet and she sighs against his lips. He needs to pull out, but he also wants her to know that what she’s said wasn’t hurtful. It’s just the truth.

Still. He’ll definitely try and do better next time.

Ben threads his fingers through his wife’s hand and they’re joined in more ways than one. Rey eyes the glisten of the wedding band on his finger and it hits home then that they’re really married at last.

 _Husband_ and _wife._

 _Two_ become _one_.

~~

‘Remember the time we practically _forced them_ to sit next to each other at your 21st so Ben would _finally_ make a move? Ugh. Took them long enough’

‘Yeah’ Hux laughs. ‘Idiots, the both of them. Mind you, they’re the ones getting fucked right now and we’re not so, maybe we’re the idiots?’

Rose groans at how true that is. ‘I was hoping to get laid myself tonight but…’ She glances around the reception area from the bar where they’re seated, realising most people are dispersing and there’s only a handful left.

‘Maybe we’re that couple?’ Hux licks his lips and lowers his glass, Rose paying more attention that she normally would. Why does she want to kiss those lips and run her hands through his ginger hair all of a sudden, find out what his mouth tastes like?

‘What couple?’

‘You know, that one couple that hooks up at the wedding’

Is he saying what she _thinks_ he’s saying??

‘Are you saying….you wanna fuck me?’

He blinks back at her like she’s stupid and he can’t believe she just asked him that.

‘I’ve always wanted to fuck you, Rose. Have you only just noticed that?’

She wonders if it’s the alcohol talking but to be honest, she doesn’t really care. It’s usually when the truth comes out anyway.

Rose takes another large gulp and finishes her drink, deciding she’s not going to overthink this. There’s something between them, although she has no idea what it is exactly, she knows she’d be stupid to knock him back. After all, who knows there this could end up? Could be a one-night thing, could end up more than that. The only thing she _does_ know is that she’d be a fool to say no to his offer.

Rose shuffles closer, taking the initiative to lay her hand on his thigh. He flinches initially before his own hand covers hers. ‘What would you do if I said yes then?’

‘Uh…I’d fuck you’

‘So…your room or mine?’

‘Mine’ he’s quick to respond and she’s glad. Hers is further away for a start and maybe it’s the alcohol making her so horny, but she’s keen as.

The first time she kisses him it’s in the elevator. Maybe she doesn’t even press the button so they’ll have longer by themselves to enjoy this, the two of them only breaking apart when the doors open and another couple enters.

When they finally make it to Hux’s room, there’s a trail of clothes behind them. He mutters something about a condom, but she’s on the pill so it’s not like she needs him to use one.

He’s surprisingly talkative when they get down to it, maybe more than she’d like but it’s nice in a way. He’s telling her he loves her but she’s sure it’s those few drinks talking, that he doesn’t really feel that way. Still, she’s determined to stay until the morning to try and find out for sure.

It’s great sex and when she wakes sore and sorry, she knows she definitely wants to do it again.

When he finally wakes he smiles and she snuggles closer, the two of them still naked in bed together. Rose’s stomach rumbles but she’s not in any mood to move because he’s far too comfortable.

‘Room service?’

That sounds like heaven right now so she’s quick to mumble yes as she backs into him and his arm extends around her, room phone in his other hand. He orders while she tries to distract him, rolling over to kiss his nipples and neck, pulling a satisfied smirk from his lips. When he hangs up, she’s slowly working her way lower.

‘How long have we got?’ she asks, still kissing his pale torso, fully planning on heading lower.

‘How long?’

‘Before the food gets here’

‘Oh. Usually takes about… _ah shit_ ’ He groans as she finally gets her mouth on what she really wants, his hand extending as he strokes her hair as she takes him fully.

He wants to say 20 minutes, but he can’t speak all that well. He’s imagined this for a while now so he can’t believe it’s actually happening. That Rose is here, in his bed, with her pretty mouth around his cock.

He has no idea if this will even become a thing, but he hopes it will. He’s been hoping for years now, so he can hope a little longer if he has to.

Ben and Rey have their happily ever after, there's no reason they can't get theirs too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love you all. You know the drill *wink*

**Author's Note:**

> I adore both these ships so I'm glad to see GR gaining momentum!  
> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter? Comments and kudos as always give us writers life :D


End file.
